


A Little R&R

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Meet You at the Bar: Seia Shepard x Garrus Vakarian [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Leviathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has survived the encounter with the Leviathan, but the ordeal has left Garrus rather shaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little R&R

"Everything seems to be in order, Commander," said Dr. Chakwas, shutting her omni-tool off. "I’m not sure what that Leviathan did to you, but it seems to have done no lasting damage."

Shepard shrugged back into her officer’s jacket, wincing at the headache still tingling behind her left temple. ”Any ideas when this headache will stop?” she asked.

"Likely after a good night’s sleep. This pain reliever may help in the meantime, though. You’re lucky - the hemorrhage from your sinuses was fairly minimal," Dr. Chakwas said, reaching out and dropping two tablets into Shepard’s palm. Shepard tossed them back, swallowing them quickly.

"I’d better finish typing up my report, then," Shepard said. The thought wasn’t particularly appealing, but she knew the new information would be vital for Admiral Hackett. She got to her feet.

"Ah, Commander," said Dr. Chakwas, giving her a sidelong look. "You may want to speak with Garrus first. You were a little groggy when you first came in, so I expect you didn’t notice. But he’s quite worried about you. I kept catching him trying to peek through the windows while I was performing your exam. I’m not sure why he didn’t simply come in, but you may want to reassure him." She smiled. "That turian’s quite enamored of you, it’s rather charming."

Shepard chuckled. ”I have to say I’m pretty enamored of him too, Karin. Thanks.” She headed towards the main battery, rubbing at her forehead. Garrus would be relieved to know she was all right. She had a hazy memory of him rushing to her side, helping her to her feet; he had been so worried.

The door whirred open for her, but Garrus was not at his usual monitor. She looked around, then spied him down in the corner, sitting against the wall. His elbows were perched on his knees, fingers laced together. He looked up as she approached, then upon seeing it was her, looked down at his feet.

"Garrus?" she asked, settling down beside him. "I’m shocked. I don’t think you’re doing any calibrations at all."

"No, I’m not," he said evenly. 

Shepard leaned against him. ”Karin gave me a clean bill of health,” she said. ”I’ve still got a headache, but she says it should be gone soon.”

"Good," he said, but he still avoided looking at her. His voice was oddly cold.

Shepard bit her lip. This wasn’t like him. She’d expected an embrace, maybe a grateful kiss. Instead he seemed almost angry. ”Hey.  Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Garrus sighed, letting his hands drop to his sides. He finally turned and faced her, and she could see hesitation in the set of his shoulders. ”I didn’t like the way that went down out there, Shepard.”

"You mean me going down in that mech." She reached out, carressed his jaw with a curved hand, let it fall. "When you asked me not to."

"You don’t know what it was like being up on the surface," Garrus said softly. "The communications link went out almost immediately. You were down there for hours — actually, it felt more like days. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead. I know you felt like you had to be the one to do it. I understand that. But damn if I didn’t hate it."

"Garrus —" She reached out and took his hand in hers. He squeezed, more firmly than usual.

"And then when you came back, bleeding and stumbling, incoherent — well, I didn’t like that either." He suddenly reached out and pulled her into a rough hug, and she hugged him back, resting her chin on his shoulder, their cheeks touching. She closed her eyes, just feeling the warmth of him. 

"You got me out of there, Garrus. That’s what’s important. I’m okay," she murmured. The galaxy suddenly seemed a lot more complicated. It was one thing for she and Garrus to throw themselves into suicide missions together; another thing entirely for one to go alone and the other to wait helplessly. She knew it would be necessary to do it again, for a million different causes, a million different reasons. But the idea seemed so much more difficult than it ever had before. 

"I guess that’s what being in love does," Shepard said. She leaned back, still in his arms, to smile at him. "It makes everything more frightening. Makes it all much more worth it, though, too."

Garrus laughed a little. ”I suppose you’re right,” he agreed. His voice dropped. ”I love you, Shepard. I’d say you’d better not worry me like that again, but…”

Shepard kissed him. ”But it’s a promise I’d have to break. Can you live with that, Vakarian?”

"Good thing I like my women tough," he teased. "You know, it seems like you might need a little rest and recuperation. I could always lend a hand. Or… other things. If your head’s not still bothering you."

Shepard got to her feet, then leaned down and gave Garrus a hand to get him up. ”Perfect timing,” she said. ”My headache just got better.” She elbowed him in the side. ”Come on, I’ll race you.”

As they raced past the curious crew into the elevator, both of them laughing, Shepard thought briefly of her report. She hesitated for just a second before hitting the button to take the elevator up to her quarters. 

Well, she could always write the report in bed. Perhaps a certain turian would even proofread.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so glad I brought Garrus along on this mission. The way he tried to convince Shepard not to go down to the ocean floor, the way he ran to get her to her feet, the way he told her to never do that again! Poor worried turian boyfriend :)


End file.
